Analyze This
by Phantom Freedom
Summary: During the Episode: "Lockdown" when they're all trapped in rooms. What if Wilson and House were trapped in the Male Showers together. Good things are bound to happen. Rated T for sexual innuendos and implied ending. Slash. Boy/boy. Dont like, dont read!


"House!" I hear Wilson shout as he slams the door open to the male showers. The place is annoyingly clean with eights showers lined up in the middle and to the back of the room and four sinks to the left side. I'm sitting on the bench that's connected to the wall opposite of the showers. The door Wilson enters through is about five feet to my right.

I yank my head up as I rub my bad leg. It doesn't really hurt. That's the funny thing. It hasn't really been bothering me that much.

I watch as Wilson walks over to me and plants himself in front of me, hands on hips, wonder-boy pose and all. "What the hell is this?" he shoves my little 'love note' that I had left taped to the front desk for all to see, under my nose.

_Dearest Wilson,_

_If you are looking for me, I'm in the showers… Waiting for you, dear. I'm bored. Wanna have a little fun, lover?_

_-Greggie_

I snicker and smile as sincerely as I can at him. "Well, I'm bored and I. Want. You. To. Entertain. Me." I poke him in the chest.

Wilson sighs and shakes his head, but he's smiling with amusement _and _annoyance. "I don't have time for this…" he turns on his heels and starts toward the door. But the intercom stops him dead.

"Code Seven, Code Seven. All non-essential personnel and guests, please remain where you are."

Wilson groans and I chuckle. " Looks like you're not going anywhere."

"Security personnel should report to their staging areas and await further instructions. All patients, please remain in your rooms and use call buttons if you need medical assistance. Please remain calm and wait for hospital personnel to come to you. Do not try to leave your room until the Code Seven has been lifted."

"Well this is going to be tons of fun." Wilson sighs and walks over to me. The two of us wait for the intercom to stop.

"Please clear hall ways. Please notify medical personnel or police if you see anything suspicious. We cannot allow anyone to leave the hospital at this time. All personnel should remain in their staging areas unless otherwise instructed by security. Please remain in your rooms until the code seven has been lifted. Thank you for your patience and cooperation."

I smirk and look up at Wilson. "Looks like we're not going anywhere."

"What are we supposed to do for the next couple of hours? A patient threw up on me I just want to go home and take a hot shower." Wilson complains.

I give him a look like he's an idiot. "Hello!" I gesture around us. "We are in the showers."

Wilson sighs and pinches his nose. "Fine."

He walks over to one of the showers and touches the translucent curtain. "They do realize that people can see through these." He mumbles.

"We're guys, Wilson, its not like we care all that much." I respond, obviously.

Wilson throws a glare at me, over his shoulder, sighs, and with his back turned to me, begins to strip. I want to look away but I can't. I watch him strip and feel a strange flutter in my stomach as I do. He leans over to turn the water on and I stare at his ass. I feel myself hardening and my face turns red. He steps under the spray and pulls the curtain closed behind him. I thank any and all gods, which might exist, that it's see-through.

"I can't believe I'm feeling this way about _Wilson_…" I mutter softly.

I glance at the door to see that it's locked. Wilson must have locked it and I hadn't noticed.

I watch him wet himself and my pants tent. Wilson suddenly looks up and we lock eyes through the curtain.

"Are you watching me?" he sputters, his voice suddenly very hoarse as he pulls back the curtain. I flush hotly and look down, but the bulge in my pants is obvious enough.

Wilson stands there, mouth agape and shocked for a few moments. Then he blinks, "You're turned on…by _me_."

"Go to hell." I groan, crossing my legs desperately.

"You have feelings…for _me." concludes Wilson, leaning against the shower wall and watching me._

"_Just because I'm so desperately horny that I'm turned on by you, does not mean I have feelings for you…" I snapped._

"_But it certainly means you must feel something more then friendship for me?" he asks, with awe in his voice. But there is also a tinge of a desperate kind of hope. I don't miss it. I stand up and walk over to Wilson, and rest my arm against the wall by the shower. _

"_I never said that."_

"_But you looked away, your cheeks were flushed, and your voice is hoarse. Plus, I heard what you said before. About feeling that way about me. So you like me, but you just figured it out." The hopeful twinge in his voice is more obvious._

_This time I don't brush it off. "You're not freaking out, which means you either don't blame me for an emotion-which sounds like you. But then there's the fact that your voice isn't logical, its emotional and more importantly, hopeful. Which means that you either have feelings for me or are in love with me."_

"_Quit analyzing this." he quips._

_I lean forward and let my breath fan his face, "I have an Idea what to do for the time we're in here." I whisper, seductively. "If you have feelings for me, you wont disagree… but then again there is the chance I'm dead wrong and you want to run away screaming." I wince, since even I can hear the tinge of fear to my voice._

_Wilson leans just a bit forward so that our noses brush, gently. "Analyze this." he whispers, softly and then presses his lips against mine. _


End file.
